Sword art online:Shadows
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A young man is eager to get the new Virtual reality game SAO. But he has no idea of the darkness awaiting him in the world of SAO...! Rated T to be safe!
1. Launch day

Michio Takahea/Karkath 5/25/2022

Sword art online 'Shadows'

A/n Yo everybody! Haven here with a new story! I know most of you are wondering what is taking me so long with all of my other stories. So here is the explanation. I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS! AAAAAAAHHHH! *Ahem*. Sorry. I kinda got a bit of 'writers block' and have not been able to continue them. My imagination went out of whack but I at least have another story to do! So hopefully this can keep you guys happy while I try to figure out what to do next. Again I apologize for the long wait but I really do have a hard time coming up with new ideas once I run out of juice… So…I guess this will have to do. Bye!

Chapter one-Launch

Me? I'm no one special. Just another everyday gamer. But one day that all would change. I would meet a hero, and a world of adventure would be born. But before I begin the tale I need to tell you first of my life. I was born in just another hospital from unremarkable parents. But I would end up losing them. When I was old enough I started to work in a plain old coffee shop and lived in the flat above it. I made a decent paycheck and lived with a close friend of mine. His name was Kiraga Mako. He and I were both avid gamers. Both of us heard about the amazing new game that was soon to come out. _Sword Art Online (S.A.O)_. This game was part of some newfangled style of game called _**VRMMO**_. Or Virtual reality Massive multiplayer online game. He and I pooled our money together so we could get one copy. We were so good of friends that we agreed we would switch off at every other day after playing. We were SO ready to play it as much as we could. He and I waited in line for 3 whole days awaiting the game's release. On the day of the launch he and I did 'rock paper scissors' over who would do the first turn. Thankfully I won. And thus I plugged in the helmet, Lay down in my bed, and took a deep breath. I had heard the way to start was saying a phrase. So after a moment of deliberation, I gave a mental shrug and said, "Link…START!" …

A/n Oooooo tingles~! What a cliffie! (Yes I did use Kirito's starting line from the show!) I will try to come up with the next chapter soon! Enjoy! ~Haven (OH! P.s Here is a music list on YouTube for certain moments!) playlist?list=PLRngLgKbJKihcxc_YDOmrdK5QfJgDXSij


	2. The beginning of hell

Chapter 2- The beginning of hell

(A/N If I do this intro thing wrong feel free to tell me! Anyway enjoy!~Haven)

A few Circles came up before my eyes checking off each portion of mind.

'Sight-Ok'

'Touch-Ok'

'Sound-Ok'

'Taste-Ok'

'System ready…'

As the dials faded away I was thrust into a character creation screen. I typed in the name 'Karkath (M)'. [A/n The (M) shows gender!] After a moment of decision I chose a character look similar to my real life self. (Stupid I know right? I figured no one would be able to guess that I was my real form.) And I appeared in the main Plaza. At first I was ready to leave but I suddenly noticed a bunch of players wearing higher lever armor was being teleported to the plaza. I saw one black haired player who I recognized as the infamous beta tester Kirito appear as well seeming confused. I looked around wondering what was going on. All of a sudden a red blood-like substance began to bleed out of the sky. And after a few moments formed into a gigantic hooded figure and hovered above everyone. After a moment of Awed silence the figure began to speak in a very familiar voice of the creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko! He began to speak about a 'missing logout button' and as he was speaking I decided to check into that. Sure enough when I opened up the menu to the point where the 'Log-out' button was, it was not there! As everyone began to freak out Kayaba continued to tell everyone that this was not a glitch in the game. He had purposefully removed the logout button to keep everyone in the game. And that if your family or friends remove the machine connecting you to the game your mind will be fried. And that will also happen if you get killed inside of the game. He said that he already released the news to the world. I felt sheer terror course through me as he spoke of death in real life from a VIDEOGAME. Oddly enough my buddy and I have not heard of this news yet before I plugged into the game. Probably because we had no TV news in our flat. I fervently hoped my friend did not try to remove my helmet. Or I would die for it... Kayaba explained that this would not be for forever. Just until we clear all 100 floors of the game. Like THAT would be the 'Easy' part of this... He then also spoke of a 'gift' to all of us. A mirror popped into my inventory all of a sudden. And by the looks on everyone else's faces they had received the same thing. We all no doubt wondered what this was all about. All of a sudden a huge flash of light appeared everywhere. When the light cleared everyone looked…Different. Most of them appeared much different than they were before. Certain people were a completely different gender than they put as their avatar. (A/n a lot of people like to pretend to be girls to mess with people. Weird and sexist I know...) Kayaba explained that because of the death game's parameters it would be best if we all knew what we looked like in real life. Then he wished all of the players good luck and vanished into the sky in a red mist. After a long moment of stunned silence there was immediate panic from EVERYONE in the main area. Some people left the area including Kirito. I gulped and started to walk to the area outside of town. I knew I had to get ready. As this would be the WORST time in my life…

(A/n Whelp, More soon to come. Hopefully this story will get some support! I will be able to come up with more to the other stories sooner or later.[I hope] See ya!~Haven)


End file.
